Random Encounter: Coffee Shop
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: What happens if Elsa bumps into a handsome stranger? Modern AU. One-shot.


**Hey! Willow in da house! No Angie again. So for the time being you guys are stuck with me. Today I will be writing a one-shot story again. This story is dedicated to my friend. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Jack Frost and Elsa. But I own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Random Encounter: Coffee Shop<strong>_

_**December 5th, 2014**_

_**Burgess, Pennsylvania**_

Elsa Winters rushed out from the coffee shop with a cup of steaming hot coffee on her hand. She didn't even bother to take the change for the coffee. Anna really is going to be mad at her for being late.

Elsa was really deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realise she bump onto a stranger!

Her coffee spilled on the stranger's white shirt. _On a white shirt_! She mentally face-palmed herself. How can she be so careless? "Oh my God! I'm sorry, so, so sorry," she apologized. She used the napkin covering her former coffee and tried to wipe it, hoping it could help her remove the stain.

"Never mind. Its ok, it's just a shirt," said the stranger. His cold hands touch her hand stopping her from wiping his shirt.

Elsa know it is no use wiping his shirt with the napkin. But still! She had to try. She glanced up to face with a handsome stranger. His brown hair is tousled, as if he just rolled out of bed and his blue eyes seemed to be amused. He gave her crooked smile which only caused her to blush.

She was so sure that her face is like a tomato.

"I'm so sorry, I – I should have seen where I was going," Elsa stammered. _This is so embarrassing!_

"No, it was also my fault. I was looking at my phone when I came in," he replied. As evident he still had his phone on his hand. "I'm Jack," he introduced.

"I'm Elsa."

She glanced at her watch. It's already 11 o'clock! "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm actually late right now," she continued. "Sorry, but I have to go."

Elsa was about to walk when he asked, "Will I be seeing you again?"

She looked at him, smirking. "We'll see."

Then she rushed out to her sister's apartment. She wraps her scarf around her neck and put on her knitted hat back on her head. She smiled happily.

_We'll see._

It sounds like a promise.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

_**A few days later…**_

Jack Overland walked around the small town of Burgess with Pippa tagging along, which he soon regret visiting his mom and sister. He had his Nikon D5100 on his hand. He took a few pictures of people who were walking around.

His mind soon wonder at the woman he had encountered a few days ago. Elsa. She's certainly different from the others. She looks like Snow White except for the hair; her hair is platinum blond instead of black.

"Jack, can I have some hot cocoa?" Pippa asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Don't we have it at home?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on Jack! Please, please, please," Pippa begged using her puppy dog eyes. Jack finally gave in and handed her a few bucks. _Works like a charm._

Jack was about to step in the coffee shop – the same coffee shop they had met – when one of his best friends, Hiccup Haddock, called his name. Hiccup ran towards Jack, waving a hand at his direction. It's amazing how he can run fast with his _ leg.

Jack stepped away from the door to avoid the _incident_ to happen again. He didn't want to have coffee stain on his shirt again.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Elsa sat on one of the comfy cushions at the coffee shop. The screen of her laptop greeting her, bright and early. She sipped on her warm mocha as she scan through her all the unopened e-mails.

One mail in particular.

She closed her eyes praying she got though the audition she and Anna had auditioned last month. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and clicked on the mail.

Elsa read it slowly. She got the part?

Her mind went blank as she stared at her laptop. She got the part?!

_I got the part! I got the part! _She was screaming mentally in her mind. She reread it a few times, not believing what she just read. Elsa felt like jumping, screaming and running.

She couldn't contain her happiness.

Elsa slammed her laptop close, not bothering to shut it down. She pulled her knitted hat over her head and shrug her jacket on. She walked to the door in a hurry, only to remember she had forgotten her laptop.

Elsa went back to the table to retrieve her laptop she left on the tabletop and rush out to Rapunzel's house to tell them about the news. She walked at the opposite direction of Jack, who was still talking about Hiccup.

But neither realise one another.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

Elsa sat with Merida on a high chair at the counter. Her forefinger traced the rim of the wine glass. It was suppose to be a celebration just as Rapunzel had said.

Rapunzel – or known as Punzie – had decided to have a celebration at a local pub nearby but Elsa tried to reason with her. Once Rapunzel had her mind set, there is no way she is going to back down and change her mind. She had also invited Astrid and Merida, she wanted to invite Anna along but Elsa had warned Rapunzel not to call her.

Punzie made Elsa wore a dress she had picked. The dress is baby blue and it reaches just above her knees. The dress had one sleeve while the other side is left bare. She had her hair braided loose on her left. She wore a matching high-heeled shoe.

Overall she looks stunning.

She shouldn't have agreed in the first place. Astrid and Punzie had dragged their boyfriend – in Punzie's case, husband – to the dance floor. She drummed her fingers on the marble counter in boredom.

"Is this seat empty?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at the question. "Yes and this one will be if you sit down."

She looked on her right which is now occupied by a total stranger. The black haired guy just took the seat anyway. "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore," Elsa replied at the same old pick-up line.

The guy seemed to be determined. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a female impersonator," Elsa shot back. _When is he going to give up?_

"Your eyes they're amazing."

Elsa scoffed. "Seeing your back would be amazing."

_When will he get a clue? _At this point Merida had her hand covering her mouth to prevent her from laughing out loud. Elsa could hear Merida's muffled laugh over the loud music. There is no way Elsa is going to fall for that guy. Merida could only feel pity for the guy.

"I'd like to call you. What's your number?"

"It's in the phonebook."

"But I don't know your name."

Elsa smiled sweetly at him. "That's in the phonebook too."

She stood up and walked away with Merida trailing behind her, leaving the guy alone. Merida laughed out loud as they walk out of the pub. Elsa too laughed as they reach out. The look on his face priceless. Simply priceless.

They hailed a cab and the driver sent them to their respective homes. Elsa had left a message for Rapunzel, if they realize she and Merida are gone.

Elsa inserts her house key into the hole to unlock it. She turned the key and opened the door to her apartment. _Home sweet home,_ was her last thoughts before she passed out on the couch.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

_**December 14**__**th**__**, 2014**_

Jack walk to the same – it's the only one in Burgess, – coffee shop. Just only a few weeks ago he had bump into Elsa. After that day, he hasn't seen here.

As if she was avoiding him.

It's not like she did anything wrong. She just accidently spilled her coffee. It's not much of a big deal. Although, he did washed that shirt quite a few times – just to get the coffee stain off. It's not like she stab him or anything.

It's just coffee.

As if fated, he bumped into a familiar platinum blonde. "Oh my God! I'm so sor-," she apologized half-way before looking up to met Jack's eyes. His eyes danced with amusement.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?" Elsa asked, grinning.

Yeah… Fate has a funny way to make these two meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of this story. I have no idea how to write the ending for this story. This whole story is crappy. I apologize if I have grammar and spelling mistakes coz English is not my native language. <strong>

**This story is a series labelled as **_**Random Encounter**_**. I will be doing **_**Hicstrid**_**, **_**Kristanna**_** and **_**Rapunzel x Flynn**_**. Stay tuned.**

**Don't forget to review or favourite this story.**

_**~ Willow**_


End file.
